Pretty Woman
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Com Grissom e Sara, um simples clássico do cinema romântico pode provocar efeitos imprevisíveis...


**Disclaimer:**

**Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem. São criação de Anthony E. Zuicker e propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas.**

**O filme "Pretty Woman" e seus personagens também são de propriedade de seus criadores e produtores. Todos os direitos reservados**

**

* * *

**

**Pretty Woman**

O toque da campainha fez o corpo de Sara estremecer. Ela nem precisava do olho-mágico para saber quem estava do outro lado da porta. Era ELE! Grissom havia se tornado presença constante em seu apartamento desde que Ecklie sugeriu sua demissão. Ele começou vindo de quando em quando, mas agora as visitas já faziam falta quando falhavam. Ela ponderou se deveria ou não vestir o roupão para cobrir a camisola estampada de cetim azul-celeste que estava usando, mas um novo toque na campainha a fez se dirigir de uma vez para a porta.

- Boa noite, Sara. Posso entrar?

Ele parecia um menino carente com aquele tom de voz e uma carinha indescritível. Ela, que havia posto apenas o rosto para fora , abriu a porta com um sorriso. Ele passou tão encostado que ela pôde sentir o calor do corpo dele. Pôde sentir também o olhar desbravador enquanto estava de costas, fechando a porta.

- Estou atrapalhando? - Ele perguntou, sondando.

- De maneira alguma. - Ela falou, desligando a luz e voltando a se deitar no sofá, controle remoto em punho.

Sara acionou a tecla "play" e fingiu indiferença quando ele discerniu o filme.

- "Uma linda mulher"? Nunca pensei que você fosse dada a romances. - Ele falou, intrigado.

- Eu queria rir. - Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela. Ele franziu a testa.

- O que está bebendo?

- Água. Aceita?

- Sim.

- Pode se servir, você já sabe onde fica.

Grissom franziu a testa novamente e rumou para a cozinha. Ela estava estranha, muito estranha. Parecia indiferente à presença dele. Não tirou os olhos do filme, não o serviu – como sempre fazia. E a maldita camisola! Nunca havia visto ela assim: cabelos soltos, pés descalços e uma folgada camisola azul de cetim. Ao lembrar da visão, decidiu pegar água gelada. Ela seria útil para aplacar seu ânimo.

- Grissom? Perdido? - Sara perguntou, brincalhona.

- Não. - Falou ele, indo ao encontro dela. - Um lugarzinho pra mim no sofá?

- Uh, uh... quente demais! Vai ter que se contentar com o tapete.

Aquela definitivamente não era a mesma Sara! Ele fez um biquinho e se deitou no tapete, com as costas próximas ao sofá, uma mão apoiando a cabeça. De onde estava, bastava uma olhada para cima para ter a visão completa do corpo curvilíneo dela. [i_A noite vai ser dura!_[/i, ele pensou enquanto tomava um grande gole da água fria.

Na tela da TV, Julia Roberts e Richard Gere discutiam. Discussão inflamada, palavras duras! Vivian Ward tinha os olhos marejados. A humilhação de ver aquele homem frio jogando o "pagamento" sobre o colchão deveria ser horrível. Sara, no entanto, ria. Ria compulsivamente. Grissom estava chocado! Então, Edward Lewis saiu do apartamento e foi até o elevador se desculpar e trazer Vivian de volta. Sara ria ainda mais.

- Querida, qual é a graça?

- É ridículo, Grissom! Você não vê? Ninguém age assim. Homem nenhum age assim. E as mulheres continuam sonhando com o "conto de fadas".

Grissom ponderou as palavras dela, que começaram incisivas e terminaram melancólicas. Ela estava sofrendo. Ele se virou para ela:

- Sar, os homens não são todos assim. E, se agem com firmeza às vezes, devem ter alguma motivação.

- Eu não sei, Griss, não sei... mas todos me magoaram. E continuam me magoando.

O olhar que ela lançou ao terminar a frase fez ele se voltar para a TV. Não podia a encarar. Seu coração doía, assim como o dela deveria estar doendo. Ele a amava. Fato incontestável. Mas havia tantas questões, tantos "e se"...

Os minutos haviam passado silenciosos. Vivian tinha os olhos novamente marejados, desta vez de emoção. Grissom escutava a conhecida área de "La Traviata". Era uma ópera tão linda... Deu uma discreta olhada para cima. Sara não ria mais. Também estava com os olhos marejados...

_- Vamos terminar amanhã. É tarde e preciso trabalhar._

_- Por que não trabalha amanhã? Tire o dia de folga._

_- Eu? Não trabalhar?_

_- É._

_- Eu sou o dono da empresa..._

Grissom deu um suspiro pesado ao ver aquele diálogo. Quantas vezes havia renunciado ao praze em função do trabalho?

- Te incomoda, Grissom? - Instigou Sara, se erguendo.

Ele olhou para cima com a fronte contraída e mirou os olhos inquisitivos dela. Estavam mais escuros que o normal.

- Te incomoda a idéia de abdicar da estabilidade para arriscar algo inovador?

- Sar? - ele perguntou se sentando – O que deu em você hoje?

O olhar preocupado de Grissom fez ela suavizar sua própria expressão.

_Eu quero você!_, foi o que ela pensou. Mas não podia dizer isso. O medo de escutar outro "não" agora que estavam tão próximos... ela não ia agüentar vê-lo se afastar de novo.

- Nada, Griss. - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder. Disse isso e voltou a se deitar, antes que as lágrimas escorressem.

A sala estava novamente silenciosa. E parecia mais escura, o ar pesado. Grissom sabia que precisava conversar com ela, mas decidiu esperar o filme acabar.

Vivian saiu do banheiro, vestida com uma linda camisola de cetim creme, e olhou para Edward, que dormia. Ele parecia tão sereno... ela se sentou na cama e lutou contra os sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela.

Grissom conhecia aquela sensação.

Vivian beijou as pontas dos dedos e colou-as nos lábios dele. Mas aquilo não foi suficiente. Ela então decidiu ultrapassar a barreira que separava "negócios" de "amor" e o beijou. Edward acordou surpreso e, ao olhar para ela, entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Então ele a tomou em seus braços e a premiou com sua entrega.

No exato instante em que viu Edward tirar a camisola de Vivian, Grissom sentiu um calafrio. Mas não foi só por causa da cena. A mão de Sara acabara de pousar em seu ombro. Ele se ajoelhou assustado, se virou para ela e viu seu já sensibilizado coração derreter de vez.

Sara havia dormido. Seus cabelos espalhados pelo braço do sofá; sua face relaxada; sua respiração lenta e profunda; um braço em cima da linha da cintura e o outro pendendo do sofá; uma perna esticada e a outra semi-flexionada. E a camisola! Ela havia subido e agora cobria apenas alguns centímetros das coxas dela.

Ele sorriu. Não iria para casa aquela noite. Ela confiava nele! Confiava ao ponto de adormecer com ele ali. Ele desligou a TV, pegou-a no colo delicadamente, rumou para o quarto, colocou-a na cama e se aconchegou ao lado dela. Suspirou mais uma vez, realizado, e dormiu.

Sara acordou estranhando o conforto até perceber que não estava mais no sofá. Estava em sua cama. Nos braços de Grissom! Seu coração disparou e ela pensou em se levantar, mas olhou para o rosto tranqüilo dele e desistiu. Mil pensamentos invadiram sua mente, mas ela decidiu ignorar todos. Se aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, ela queria desfrutar de cada segundo.

Olhou para ele mais uma vez e sorriu, se encostando de volta naquele peito amplo e aconchegante.

_Você vai ser meu. Antes do que imaginamos..._

Foi o último pensamento dela antes de adormecer, envolvida pelo calor do corpo dele.

**Fim**


End file.
